1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid dispenser, more particularly to a liquid dispenser with a brush unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional liquid dispenser 1 includes a deformable container 11, a brush unit 12, and a brush cap 14.
The container 11 defines a liquid-storing space 110 therein, and has a liquid-discharging opening 116 for discharging a liquid contained in the liquid-storing space 110.
The container 11 includes a container body 111 that confines the liquid-storing space 110 and that has a discharging end, a ring-shaped wall 114 that is formed on the discharging end of the container body 111 and that defines the liquid-discharging opening 116, and an annular connecting wall 112 that extends from the ring-shaped wall 114 and that defines an accommodation space 115 therein. The liquid-storing space 110 is in fluid communication with the accommodation space 115 through the liquid-discharging opening 116.
The brush unit 12 includes a hollow mounting seat 13 that extends fittingly into the accommodation space 115, a hollow shank 121 mounted in and extending through the mounting seat 13 and defining a fluid passage 123, and a soft brush member 122 secured to the shank 121.
The brush cap 14 is threadedly engaged with the annular connecting wall 112.
When the conventional liquid dispenser 1 is in use, the brush cap 14 is removed from the container body 111 of the container 11. Then the container body 111 of the container 11 is squeezed to push the liquid contained in the liquid-storing space 110 to flow through the liquid-discharging opening 116 and the fluid passage 123 so as to wet the brush member 122 for applying the liquid to an object.
The conventional liquid dispenser is disadvantageous in that the liquid contained in the liquid-storing space 110 may flow through the liquid-discharging opening 116 and the fluid passage 123 upon accidental squeezing of the container body 111 when the same is not in use, i.e., with the brush cap 14 thereon, thereby undesirably causing wetting of the brush member 122. The brush member 122 may become stiff when the liquid is dried.